


消遣

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 可以连着看的系列第四篇，也是坑之前最后一篇……
Kudos: 1





	消遣

大海连着沙海，古老的文明近在眼前，他们钻进了热带的冬天，穿得少，还把脸裹得严严实实。

“要租骆驼吗？”JP站在海边，岛屿很多，他在船上梦到过自己骑骆驼的滑稽模样。

“骆驼很臭的。”翻译家不懂阿拉伯语，把几种语言都试了试，最终搭上了顺风车，安然无恙到一家小店扎下了宿。

室内闷热，两个人围着一架仿佛散架一般响的小电扇，研究着地图。按理说，敌人知道航线，却没有派人堵，要么是觉得自家地盘当然是待着请君入瓮，要么是认为蚍蜉难以撼树——小瞧人了。四处的岛屿很多，盲找费时费劲，没有计划的前提下，他们出其不意的可能性确实极低，不然卢米亚的秘密也不会藏着掖着这么久了。

沙漠的夜空比星象仪要美，天上闪烁着星宿，和轮船上的体验不同，这里空旷极了，远处的酒吧在深夜打烊，声音慢慢熄灭淡出，电扇倒了，ALEX起身去扶起它，又是均匀的呼吸声。

半年前的JP从没想过会过上这样的生活，要熬，要睡不好，要处于劣势，要怀疑一切——

他梦到自己变成迷宫游戏的主人公，穿着背带裤，戴着小矮人样式的睡帽，藤蔓围成的墙钻不过去，山穷水复，还有逡巡的敌人。他背着好不容易找到的钥匙直达最终关卡，门的另一端却只有一株食人花，脸还长成ALEX的模样。

哆嗦醒来，他发现天是紫色的，太阳还没出来，床只隔着一个肩膀的距离，再挪过一点就能拼成大床了。他不是没试过做坏事，但ALEX都会立刻醒来，就像现在。

他只是稍微靠过去了一些，ALEX就跟不存在的护体空气罩受到冲击一样醒来。他一定没有享受过良好的睡眠质量，JP想。从前还会诈睡，等JP摸着他的东西或者偷偷摸摸溜出去了才会起来，现在倒是直接不耍花枪了，直接睁大眼睛。

“我热醒了而已。”JP汗流浃背，背对着他又要睡，被子的声音窸窸窣窣的。

相反，不知道是ALEX动静太小还是自己睡太死，JP每回醒来对面床的被子都已经叠好。

他觉得这样不好，说到底时间价值是残酷的，利用不知道从何时开始，到何时结束，未知的因素太多了——身畔的人深藏不露，了解还累积不到信任。

之前在国内还好，现在四处都是风和沙，外国佬说着外国话，起初还以为是去阿联酋那种好地方的JP越想越恼火，把ALEX墨镜腿上的一颗螺丝钉换成了定位器。

他们在沙漠边上待了好一阵子，JP忙着修电脑、导入、运算，ALEX继续他的神不知鬼不觉。但他们晚上都在同一个屋檐下，不说话显得不近人情，况且JP也没有可以说话的对象了。因此他们经常会瞎聊，比如现在，又是从JP的一句埋怨开始：“哎，这里的姑娘遮得严严实实的，我一个都不喜欢。”

在看书的ALEX哼哼地笑了，又轻又短促，但JP听到了。

“笑什么笑，笑得像我吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸一样。”他嘀咕着：“哦，你们做特工的，肉体关系唤雨得雨，应该是真的尝过甜葡萄吧，噫。”

“电影里的性成份都是夸张的。”外国人的目光没有从书上挪开，“我每天忙着你这摊子事，还真没时间沾花惹草啊。”他略表遗憾地叹叹气。

“呸，我们各做各做，睡不到女人关我屁事。要是这个任务没法结束，你还一辈子守着我，和我一起慢慢变老不成哦？”

“那是啊，我是认真耿直的人。”

靠，扫帚星，耽己误人。“认真耿直和你，想想就要做噩梦。”JP翻白眼，把电脑扔到ALEX的肚子上：“这几个岛。”

他把橄榄核吐掉，手表的日期不过走了一周。

他们又出海了，乘着快艇，在这JP非常不喜欢的天气里。

太阳给人隔着帽子焗油。

JP试过划清界限——这种费脑力活动分明是ALEX的工作，但一起行动的神秘人显然不太乐意，示意他在情报坦白和亲自上阵之间选择。他俩之间没有全盘托出的基础，所以JP尽管不乐意还是跟过来了。

海港是这个地区最繁华的地方，他们干脆地越过防鲨网，往地图上的几个小岛驶去。越朝中心，反射光的海越是金灿灿的，肉眼越难辨识附近的情况。

搜查的小岛里有些确实是阔佬买下来建房用，有些则是专门做饭店，也过了一天之中最热的时间，不打算无功而返的两人往处在更偏僻海域的另一个岛屿开，这片海域没有海鸟，快艇发动机的噪音充斥了整片天地。

好端端坐着的JP忽然被水溅湿了衣袖，海水也是温的。他正要吐槽怎么回事，仿佛开香槟的声音渐次响起，ALEX在喊他过去，喊到王元他才反应过来，敌人在瞄准他们。

来不及生气的JP不情不愿地换到驾驶座，按着指导操作，波光粼粼的海面上混着缩小成点的敌人，ALEX端着枪，给JP套上了耳塞。

“你使劲推保险扣就行。”他放开指导JP的手，往后面去了。

手放开的一刻JP还有些紧张，但也像一刻被注入了气力，于是他放心地只看前面。香槟开瓶一般的声音越来越少，岛上覆满植被，JP却是第一眼注意到山顶上的红色警报灯。

耳塞外面的世界碰撞交火，他正要回头，整个人却被迫沿着座位滑下，抬头就是ALEX的眉目，鼻尖全是汗水酸酸的气味。

子弹弹到船沿，哐当地掉落，仿佛还有热气冒出。

JP的右手又被端放握住保险扣，ALEX蹲在他背后，注意力又集中回瞄准镜那儿，这一刻他竟觉得露天也未尝不安全，毕竟隔壁蹲着高手。

海水越来越浅，岛上反而一点动静也没有。

终于放下枪的ALEX回到了驾驶座，岛还是蛮大的，他们沿岸开了一会儿便在隐蔽的海域泊岸了。JP对着手机上的拷贝文件比照着，一边开始做记录，特工先生倒是不着急，取了两颗口香糖嚼起来。

“你有什么计划没？”JP放下手机。

“你有吗？”

“嗯…总不能把幕后黑手扒光了威胁他再追我就传上网之类的。还是杀了最省事？”

他耸肩的模样把ALEX逗笑了：“你都从大陆的那一端跑到这一端了，单单杀了会不会太没意思啊？”

说到底ALEX才是他俩之中占主导的那一位，他先前也有声明JP处于“绑架”的状态。倒不如说ALEX是捡了个便宜委托，一边利用委托保护的JP顶尖的黑客技能，一边进行他不为人知的真实计划，所以JP才想要试探试探，说不好能捞一笔（虽然现在ALEX不收他的佣金也差不多）。他深信自己手里掌握的信息更多，欲盖弥彰地挑着眉。

这个星球上的磁场明明还没丧失作用，他们的目光却粘来附去，各自玩着猜心的游戏。

方才停下的警报又响起来，他们正想上灯塔俯瞰俯瞰，堤岸边上坐着一个人，腿不接着地，摇摇晃晃，发白的头发在阳光下显得透明澄澈，与她衣服和脸上的血渍格格不入。

目睹着她慢慢起立，朝这边吹口哨，那种以一当十的气势——

“绞杀者，杰琪。”JP回头瞧了眼快艇，“连环杀手，听说过吗？”

“没有。”ALEX飞快地拔出枪，“愿闻其详。”

子弹精准地射向杰琪的心脏，鲜血四溅，她断电似的停下，JP跟着ALEX向前去，双手插在裤袋里，熟练地解释着自己看过好几次的实验体档案。

ALEX没有问是什么实验，默认了知晓卢米亚的禁忌秘密。

JP望着眼前这具讫待回收复活的尸体，血腥味呛鼻，果然还是想从根源上杜绝一切——和政治相通的警察太不靠谱了。

他正盯着杰琪脖子上不寻常的环扣，机器操作的吱吱声响起，杰琪垂下的头颅慢慢晃动，死前的疯狂一刻也没消退，手上的利刃扑腾过来，JP被恐惧支配，僵硬难行。而身后的ALEX显然察觉到异常，堪堪拽住JP。

JP的手臂还是被锋利的刀锯伤到了。

所幸不深，没伤及骨头。

ALEX把他推到身后，掏出近战的砍刀，眉头紧皱，先接下了几击。电锯简单又粗暴，但ALEX远更狡猾，另一只手一针管下去就把杰琪放倒了——死解决不了，就限制行动吧。

他为JP止血，心里打着算盘。

JP活到二十几岁，手术台都没上过一次，此时血流涌动，脸色煞白，比平时要更软趴趴上一些。他蹲下，用随身携带的螺丝刀揭着杰琪颈间的机械，怎么解都解不出来，应当是远程控制了。

“算了？”ALEX见他一筹莫展。

“算了。”JP点点头：“你这个药时效多久啊？”

“够她睡上一天了。”

“也给我一管啊？有备无患…”

没想到ALEX真的给他递了一管！JP目瞪口呆接过，拍拍ALEX的肩膀。

灯塔处在岛的边缘，仅能看到稀疏的几件建筑物。

细致处理过伤口后，他们遗憾地发现灯塔没有电脑接口，JP指着栅栏外的非实验区，把地图交代给ALEX，能够左右核心人物的人一定在那里。

他今天穿着深色的衣服，但干掉的血还是恐怖极了，至少于他而言。他把帽子带严实，路过杰琪的时候夺过了她的电锯，然后跟在ALEX背后走，尽量藏在荫蔽下。晒过这段时间的太阳，JP的身体已经分成两种颜色，ALEX的脸色也没之前那么不健康了，但还是比他要白上一些，这人的眼睛看人的时候含着狡猾的笑意，不看人的时候就像一望无垠的大海，什么都捞得出来，又什么也捞不出来。JP掏出低电量的播放器，自己听起了歌。

唱到没电，他们进了非实验区。建筑阴森森又僻静，前面是真正最未知最内核的世界了，ALEX反而毫不在乎，监控录像也不对付一下，带着JP瞎进了一间房，拎着门背面的白褂披上，除下墨镜，从口袋里取出一份工作证别上，像模像样。这边应该是个医疗室，器材明晃晃的，但一台电脑和数据接口都没有。ALEX瞥了瞥JP包扎好的胳膊，四处转转，最后从床帘后面抬出一件折叠好的器材。

JP一看，大骂了一句操你妈。

然后面带微笑的ALEX先生用轮椅推着JP往外跑，不用走路的JP想，这伪装这么低劣，估计毛子巴不得对面找上门来，变装只是尽个兴，想出来的人也缺根筋。

建筑再普通不过，泥水砖头砌盖的墙壁看起来不会忽然上下挪动伸缩放暗箭，他们四舍五入大摇大摆地走，一共三层，一间一间翻过，除了灰什么也没找着。

JP坐回轮椅上，在天台上打量着遮盖住太阳的云朵，ALEX在隔壁用无线电说他听不懂的话，而他琢磨着第二次实验的中心到底在哪儿，因为按理说，这里只能是第一次实验的遗址了。为什么没有再利用起来？看起来明明远达不到报废的地步。

他对ALEX说还要去楼下转转，回到了电梯口，慢慢地拆开按键板，看着纵横交错的线。液晶屏幕上的数字慢慢增大，他还没有留意到慢慢打开的电梯门，里面蹿出一道绿色的身影。拿着尖锐武器的维克莱恩喊了一声，劈向JP。

伤口好像裂开了，JP被撞在墙上，不说人话的医生噫咿唔唔地闻着他的气味，他的刘海被扯起来，胸膛上挨了一刀，鲜血汩汩地往外流。

她不会还吃人吧。

JP望着天台门，祈祷ALEX还有点良知，想起这么个靠山，他从口袋里摸出那管秘密武器，小心地挪着，再狠很地对准维克莱恩的后背，尽力地推进去。

维克莱恩的声音更疯狂了，手里不像注射器不像枪的东西疯了似地捅着JP。

太疼了，赶紧生效，生效，生效，JP听到枪击的声音，抓住他的手放下，他坠下地板，捂着肚子疼得动弹不得。

难怪没再利用了，这是维克莱恩的老窝。JP太后悔了。

“靠。”他听见亚历克斯低声骂着。

电梯门又开了，他迷迷糊糊地想，这是要带他上哪呢，结果第四种嗓音响起，他又一个字听不懂，意识还越飘越远。

“JP，”他觉得耳朵凉凉的，是ALEX贴了上来：“你不想死吧？”

这一刻他粗略地想了下自己的人生，天才，叛逆，但快乐的日子远没有过够，交心的朋友一个没有，三番几次想要下定决心到另一个地方重新开始，最后却是闯了祸和一个一点也不熟的神秘人一起到万里之外，出门的时候床上的衣服还没叠好丢出去洗衣店。想想这一路命途坎坷，伤痛受尽，他摇头，喉咙干涸，再怎么也不想这样暴毙。

“那你不要恨我。”

ALEX接过托马斯丢在地上的针管，对准JP的静脉扎了进去。

“这下得谈一谈了。”他踩住维克莱恩，枪口指着托马斯：“那么费劲绕弯将他变成实验体，问过我的意思了吗？”


End file.
